


Differently Different

by Fall



Series: It's you and that changes everything [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine likes Mike. They are friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differently Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to THE VERY ONE and belongs to the series It's You And That Changes Everything. RPS implied.   
> Yah, I just came up with the name of such a series, and I deeply doubt is there going to be any more fics at all...

Satine likes Mike. She really does. She hangs out with him, even pays visits to his apartment a few times. Because Mike is different. He’s fun, interesting, definitely a nice guy to marry (woo, yes, she knows what Marriage is. Children are not idiots.), but fine, clam down there, he’s not her type. Mike is just not the same as the previous co-actors of daddy, he’s differently different. By which she means that he seems like someone who she can befriend with. 

And she does. She hangs out with him, even get to pay a few visits to his apartment, where he basically keeps things everywhere, but still, it’s a lot better than she (and daddy) expects. They watch animation together and he playing the piano along when she sings. He reads to her, let her colouring on the paper with his crayons and gives them to her as a gift in her last visit. He sometimes looks like a boy at her age, just with a bigger frame and is capable with longer sentences. Does she say that he’s babyish already? Because he really is. But fine, she gets it. Men are all giant babies in their wide figures, mommy once told her. She learns it hard in her going-to-be-five-year life. 

Well, what about her dad? Daddy needs to do nothing. He sits still and be pretty and watches them play. That’s all they require from him. Daddy can be a nice piece of décor and great ATM machine when he needs to be. He pays for their ice creams. Don’t tell mom. Mom doesn’t let her have too much ice cream but ya know what, Patrick know this place that sells REALLY DREAMING DELICOUS handmade ice creams. She bribes daddy with one bite of the ice cream (paid by daddy) and he shuts up and promises to keep it from mom. Yah. She’s that smart, you see. 

Sometimes daddy has a nap. Again, that she truly understands. Men are babies, remember? And she is totally okay with it, because that’s when they got to play with that large black toy called camera. It’s always a good time. They keep an album in the very bottom of the third left drawer, filled with funny pictures of daddy, some of them taken by her. They go through from photo to photo when daddy’s asleep. It’s a secret between Mike and Satine and she never tells anybody. Not even mom or her favourite stuffed bunny. 

She’s a girl of promises.

When she’s old enough to recognize the connotation of the word Crush, the first thing pops up in her brain is Mike. 

It is years after their co-working on that rather-office-romance-than-lawyer show, she can easily tell reality from telly now, but it doesn’t matter at all from the very beginning. When she was five, she saw daddy as daddy, either on TV or on professional shots, and she saw Mike as Mike. She still does today. Sure she knows Mike is not Mike and his name is Patrick, but in her point of view he’s always been her friend Mike and they used to make childish jokes on daddy together. 

Mike is different, Mike is smart. Mike shares a secret with her and wow, she feels like she found America as she’s aware of the crush thing now. It’s sort of awkward but, yeah, she prefers to blink that strange feeling away in a sec. And of course she won’t tell anyone about this: She promises to keep a secret. She’s going to keep it from everybody lifelong.

At the end of the day, that’s what friends for, uh-huh.


End file.
